His Plan All Along
by zcross1997
Summary: This is an alternate history to Harry Potter. If Harry and Cedric left the graveyard before they were seen by Wormtail and Voldemort.
1. We Have to Leave Now

Part 1: We Have to Leave Now

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

"One, two, three!" Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter both grab onto the Tri-Wizard Cup. The cup is in actuality a portkey. It transports them to the Little Hangleton graveyard, near Riddle Manor. The pair land with a hard thud.

Cedric walks over to Harry "Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

Cedric straightens up to look at his surroundings. He looks around, seeing a cauldron in the middle of the graveyard, and a large house in the distance. "Where are we?"

Harry is on the ground, just getting his bearings straight. He then looks around, and recognizes where he and Cedric are. "I've been here before."

Cedric walks over to the cup, kneeling down in amazement. "It's a portkey. Harry the cup is a port..."

Cedric pauses his sentence as he then sees Harry speed walking over to him making a shushing gesture. He then speaks in a whisper, "Don't yell, this is a bad place Cedric."

Cedric takes note and whispers, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry then takes his hand. "I'll tell you a minute. But Cedric trust me, we have to leave now."

Cedric is confused, but he seems willing to listen to the younger teenager.

Harry then puts his wand in his pocket and Cedric does the same. Harry then sticks out his hand and yells, "Accio!"

Harry summons to the cup, taking both of them back to Hogwarts.

Not even a minute after they are gone, a figure walks out of a building. It is Wormtail, aka Peter Pettigrew. In his arms in the almost fetus like temporary body of Lord Voldemort.

"Wormtail! I thought that I heard the boy. Where is he?!", Voldemort hisses at his servant.

The cowardly Wormtail meekly replies, "I'm s-sorry, master. Perhaps he fled before we could perform the ritual."

Voldemort is now more angry than ever, because his plan had failed. "Fool! I told you that you should wait for him at my father's grave! You have fail me, once again!"

Wormtail then begins to weep, "I'm sorry, master. I'll try to fix it!"

Voldemort then snaps again, "You can't fix it! The only thing we can do now is to wait by the cauldron! We must see that in case he returns, we are ready for him!"

"Yes, my lord." Wormtail walks over to the cauldron, waiting to see if anyone could be transported to the graveyard.

End of Part 1. Please read and review. I'm curious to know where you guys think that the story will go. And let me know if you have any ideas for any other alternate endings to famous movies and TV shows. This is hopefully better than my original upload. I don't know how it git messed up, but you should be able to read it now.


	2. The Tri-Wizard Champions

Part 2: The Tri-Wizard Champions

Harry and Cedric have been transported back to the beginning of the maze. Everyone cheers for the two of them being the winners of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Both of them still unnerved at ending up in a graveyard, but they are just as happy to be champions of the tournament. They are careful not to touch the cup, not wanting to risk going back to the graveyard.

Cedric leans subtly to Harry and whispers, "Harry, What was that place?"

Harry whispers to him, "Later Cedric, this isn't the time or place for that. We'll tell all the judges, professors, and ministry officials later. Let's take this in first, just don't touch the cup."

Cedric replies, "Alright, at least can... OOF!"

Cedric is suddenly bear hugged by his father, Amos Doggory, proud that he is the winner.

"Atta boy, son! I'm proud of you." Amos says to his son.

Cedric hugs his father back, "Thanks dad, But I owe it to Harry. He saved my life twice in the maze."

Amos looks at Harry and gives him a firm and handshake. "Thank you, Harry! You saved my boy. You're a good friend."

"Thank you for saying so, Mr. Diggory." Harry says, when suddenly Fred and George Weasley hoist Harry on their shoulders.

"Atta boy, Harry!" Fred says.

"We knew you could do it, mate." George says.

Harry begins to calm down and laugh even.

He sees that both parties of Beauxbatons and Dumstrang are applauding Harry and Cedric.

All the Hoagwarts students are shouting, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts!".

The Hogwarts staff and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge all make their way through the crowd, except Mad-Eye Moody, who is nowhere to be seen in the stands or on the ground.

Albus Dumbledore approaches the two Tri-Wizard Champions, signaling for Fred and George to put Harry down, which they do. He then chants out, using his wand to amplify his voice, "The Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Hogwarts champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore gives both of them a firm handshake, as do Cornelius Fudge, Igor Karkaroff, Olympe Maxine, Minerva McGonagall, and Pomona Sprout. Every Hogwarts house is cheering, save for Slytherin, namely Draco Malloy and crew.

"Congratulations boys, you should be very proud of yourselves!" Fudge says, and he goes down to reach for the Tri-Wizard Cup. Suddenly, Harry grabs his hand before he can touch it.

"Don't touch that, sir, trust me." Harry says to Fudge, who looks at him curiously.

"What's the matter, my boy?" Fudge asks.

"Could we discuss this in private, actually?" Harry insistently asks both Fudge and Dumbledore.

The two of them to Cedric, who nods in agreement with Harry.

"Quite right, if it's important, we shouldn't cause a panic." Dumbledore gestures for the two boys two leave the area, but not before they shake hand with Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour as a sign of good faith and sportsmanship. Behind Harry and Cedric are Dumbledore, Fudge, McGonagall, and Severus Snape.

End of Part 2. Hope y'all enjoy it so far. I'll write and publish the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm working on this and two other stories at the moment.


	3. Where's the Real Moody?

Part 3: Where's the Real Moody?

(In Dumbledore's Office)

Harry and Cedric are explaining what happened.

"The cup was a portkey, someone must have bewitched it." Harry says to everyone.

"He's telling the truth, we ended up in a graveyard somewhere, I don't know where. Harry seemed to recognize it though." Cedric says, causing the adults in the room to look at home curiously.

"Harry, where exactly did you end up? What was at the graveyard?" Dumbledore asks calmly.

"There was a cauldron if some sort, a large estate in the distance, and a large grave." Harry states.

"Who's name was on the grave, Mr. Potter?" McGonogall asks Harry curiously.

"It was the Riddle family grave. They all had the same death date." Harry says this, causing the older wizards to stare at him in shock.

"Professors? Minister? What's the matter?" Cedric asks them.

"Where is Alastor, Severus? I didn't see him in the crowd when the boys returned." Dumbledore asks Snape.

"Not sure, Headmaster. I noticed him seeming ill, right as the boys had returned." Snape answers suspiciously.

"Minister, if you will excuse us. We must have a word with Professor Moody. Feel free to stay and help yourself to some sherbet lemons or licorice snaps." Dumbledore politely says to Fudge, before leaving with the other wizards.

As they are walking, Dumbledore leads them to Snape's storage room. This confuses Harry and Cedric.

"Sir, I thought we were going to talk to Professor Moody. Why are we going this way?" A confused Harry asks.

"Because Mr. Potter, if we want to know the truth, I know how to get it out of him. I think you know what I am referring to." Snape says to Harry, who does know what he is referring to.

The five wizards reach Snape's storage but they hear a commotion inside, and proceed to pull out their wands.

"Minerva." Dumbledore signals to McGonogall to blast the door open.

Inside they see Mad-Eye Moody standing shocked and holding containers of boomslang skin, knotgrass, leeches, and lacewing flies. He reaches for his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Dumbledore petrifies Moody before he can even grab his wand.

Snape looks around at the ingredients and sees the flask on the floor. He opens it up to smell what was in it. He turns to the others and says, "Polyjuice Potion."

"Well, now you know who's been stealing from you Severus." Dumbledore says.

Snape looks at Harry and gives him an apologetic nod. Harry nods back at him as a sign of forgiveness. He looks back down at the petrified "Moody."

"Not yet I don't, we'll have to see the disguise wear off." Snape say to Dumbledore.

"I'm so confused. If that's not Moody, then where is the real one?" Cedric asks.

"I imagine that if whoever this had to keep him close by to keep making the potion, Mr. Diggory. I think the first place to look would be is his office." McGonogall asserts.

"Indeed. Severus." Dumbledore signals to Snape, who grabs a bottle of veritaserum. He then raises his wand over "Moody". "Wingardeum Leviosa." Snape says. "Moody" levitates and he is taken with the other wizards to his office, where they suspect the real Moody is.

End of Part 3. The next part should be up soon. Please read and review. P.S. I couldn't resist writing that Dumbledore asked calmly.


	4. Barty Crouch, Jr

Part 4: Barty Crouch, Jr

The five wizards walk into the office with "Moody" still suspended in the air.

Snape then drops him onto a chair. He points his wand and the still frozen "Moody" and says, "Finite."

The second "Moody" is broken from the spell, he attempts stand up, only for Dumbledore to be standing over him with the Elder Wand pointed right at him.

"Severus, now." Dumbledore calls Snape over, who then pours the bottle of veritaserum into "Moody's" mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asks.

"Albus Dumbledore." The impostor states.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asks sternly.

"No." The impostor is forced to admit due to the effects of the potion.

"Where is he? Is he in this room?" Dumbledore asks him sternly.

The impostor signals to the chest in the corner, where Harry and Cedric are standing.

"Boys, clear away from that." Dumbledore says.

Snape casts a spell, which unlocks about seven chests within the chest. Inside is a drop that seems at least 20-30 feet deep. There all the five wizards look to see Alastor Moody. He is missing his magic eye and false leg (both being used by the impostor), he also has several bald spots (likely from his hair being used for Polyjuice Potion)

"Are you alright, Alastor?" Dumbledore yells down to the man.

"I'm sorry, Albus". The real Moody replies.

"We'll get you out of there very shortly." Dumbledore says, causing Alastor to sigh in relief after being trapped down there for months.

Suddenly there hear the false Moody begin to wince in pain. He then removes Moody's magical eye and well as his false leg, causing him to scream louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As he begins to reveal his true identity, a leg begins to grow back and a second eye appears in his head.

Finally his true identity is revealed; Barty Crouch, Jr.

"Mr Crouch's son?" Harry asks Dumbledore.

"Correct, Harry." Dumbledore bluntly states

"How did you escape that graveyard?" Crouch, Jr asks.

"There are questions I think you should answer, before we answer any of yours Barty." Dumbledore says in a demanding tone.

End of Part 4. Please read and review. The next part should be up soon. I'm thinking of writing another one of these stories when I'm done with this one. If you have any ideas, PM me.


	5. His Plan All Along

Part 5: His Plan All Along

Barty Crouch, Jr is sitting there trying not to talk, but the veritaserum is forcing him.

"This was all planned by the..." Crouch begins to speak.

"Wait, Professor I think the Minister might want to know about this." Cedric speaks.

"Quite right, Mr. Diggory. Would you and Mr. Potter go and fetch him, bring him here?" Dumbledore asks of the two boys.

"Yes sir." Harry says as he leaves the office with Cedric.

As they leave to go back to Dumbledore's office, Cedric begins a conversation.

"Harry, where exactly did we end up?" Cedric asks.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But trust me, it sounds insane. I knew the place from visions I've been having. In that place, there was Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, and Barty Crouch, Jr." Harry explains to Cedric, who looks at him in shock.

"You aren't afraid of saying his name?" Cedric asks.

"No. It's just a name, it's his actions that I fear." Harry says.

"I thought Peter Pettigrew was dead, killed by Sirius Black all those years ago." Cedric says, confused to why he would be helping Voldemort.

"I believed that at one point. But last year, we were proven wrong. But, the Minister doesn't know that. So it's best not to mention that part when we bring him back to the office." Harry informs Cedric, who is still slightly confused, but goes along with what Harry says.

The boys teach the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry stands in front and says the password.

"Sherbet lemon." The stairs begin to form as the boys step on to fetch Fudge.

The walk into the office to see Fudge tending to a bite he received from a licorice snap.

"Little buggers." Fudge says before looking up to acknowledge Harry and Cedric.

"Oh boys, what's happening with Professor Moody?" He politely asks them.

"Sir, they wish for you to come with us to Professor Moody's office." Harry informs.

"Certainly" Fudge says.

"Whatever gets me away from that damn biting candy." He mumbles under his breath.

The three arrive back in Moody's office, where we now see Madam Pomphrey leading Professor Moody to the hospital wing. The Minister is shocked to see Barty Crouch, Jr sitting in a chair with three wands pointed at him.

"Good lord Albus! What's happening?!" Fudge asks.

"Explain in Crouch." Snape says to Crouch, Jr.

"It was his all along." Crouch states.

"Who's plan?" Fudge asks.

"The Dark Lord. This was all meant to draw Potter to that graveyard. From there Wormtail would use him and resurrect the Dark Lord back to his former glory." Crouch is forced to admit.

"Who is this Wormtail?" Fudge asks.

"Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew. He fled to find the Dark Lord. He now is his servant. He knew you would be busy looking for Sirius Black and that nobody would listen to Potter about Black being innocent." Crouch says, though a little less forced.

Fudge is absolutely shocked and in disbelief.

"How can we be sure that he is telling the truth, Albus?" Fudge asks. Snape then presents Fudge with an empty bottle of veritaserum.

"So, what did you want with me? Why was I sent to graveyard?" Cedric asks.

"Because you touched the cup. Clearly my plan to get rid of you in the maze didn't work." Crouch says shocking Cedric.

"What Plan?"

"I was the one who bewitched Krum to get you and Delacour out of the way for Potter to get the cup before anyone else did." Crouch says to Cedric, now knowing why Krum acted the way he did in the maze.

"I can assume they would've killed you and Potter in the graveyard, had to resurrection ritual had gone according to plan." Crouch says, leaving everyone in the room unsettled.

"How did you escape from Azkaban?" Dumbledore asks.

"My father. My mother's dying wish was for me to not die in that hell hole. Using Polyjuice Potion we disguised ourselves as each other. My mother is buried under my name. My dad tries to keep me under the influence of the Imperius Curse, but I managed to break free of it, with the help of our house elf Winky." Crouch says.

"Alright, I've heard enough. Dumbledore send for the Aurors and send a letter to Azkaban. Have a dementor sent here immediately." Fudge orders Dumbledore to do.

"Certainly, boys would you come with me?" Dumbledore leaves the office with Harry and Cedric.

End of Part 5. Part 6 will hopefully be up by the end of this week. Please read and review.


	6. Back to the Graveyard

Part 6: Back to the Graveyard

Dumbledore leads the two boys into a separate room.

"Listen to me Harry, we have a way to defeat Lord Voldemort. We are going to go back to the graveyard. It is unfortunate, but we will need you." Dumbledore explains.

"Are, are you using me as bait Professor?" Harry bluntly asks.

"Yes, unfortunate and awful as that sounds, that is the gist." Dumbledore answers.

"But Professor, if this involves You-Know-Who, will you need me?" Cedric asks Dumbledore.

"No, Mr. Diggory. But I brought you here to tell you something. Do not tell anyone of what is about to happen. We want this on a need to know basis until we returned. Is that understood? Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore tells Cedric.

"Crystal, sir." Cedric answers.

"Good. In the mean time, enjoy your victory. Take it all in, you've earned." Dumbledore says putting his hand in Cedric's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. Professor, Harry, the best of luck to you." Cedric says to the two of them, before walking off to find his friends and family.

"Come Harry, it's time. Let us fetch the others." Dumbledore says to Harry, as they leave to fetch McGonogall, Fudge, and Moody.

They go to the hospital to find Madame Pomphrey has help Moody recover with almost the snap of her fingers.

"How are you feeling, Alastor?" Dumbledore asks his friend.

"I'm pissed, Albus. I've been in a bloody pit for months." Moody bluntly says, but he can also read Dumbledore's tone. "But I get the sense, your asking me to do something."

"Indeed. You and I are going to accompany Mr. Potter on a mission to capture the culprits behind these events." Dumbledore explains.

"Fine then, let me just adjust myself and I'll join." Moody agrees to help. He is adjusting his false leg and magical eye, while also finishing his meal that the hospital gave him.

"We will be in my office, when you're ready." Dumbledore says.

"Alright, then. Mr. Potter, it's good to actually meet you." Moody says to Harry, shaking his hand

"Thank you, sir. I just wish we could have met under better circumstances." Harry says to Moody, before heading back to Dumbledore's office.

On the way back to the office, they fetch McGonogall and Fudge. Moody catches to them a few minutes later.

Dumbledore places the Tri-Wizard Cup on the table.

"Is everybody ready?" Dumbledore asks.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Albus." Fudge quips.

"Right then. One, two, three." Dumbledore says

All five of the wizards touch the cup and disappear from Dumbledore's office.

End of Part 6. Part 7 will be up soon hopefully. I hope all of you enjoy this. Please read and review. What do you think is gonna happen when they appear in the graveyard?


	7. You Failed

Part 7: You Failed

The five wizards appear in the graveyard at Little Hangleton. Before them is Wormtail, known to them as Peter Pettigrew, holding an almost infant like person.

"Aaaaahhh!" Harry screams as he grabs his lightning scar on his forehead. He collapses to the ground in pain, while Professor McGonogall goes to his aid.

"You failed me again, Wormtail! You said Crouch would find a way to bring him here again, should he leave early!" Voldemort hisses at Wormtail.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, Master." Wormtail says, quivering in fear of both Voldemort and the wizards present in the graveyard.

"No, you failed, Tom. You will not be returning to your former glory." Dumbledore says to Voldemort.

"Kill him, Wormtail!" Voldemort snaps.

"Expelliarmus!" Moody cries. He disarms Wormtail and walks towards him.

"I believe there are things that would like to see you when you get to Azkaban." Moody mocks, knowing Wormtail will be terrified of the dementors.

"Incarcerous." Moody summons thick ropes to restrain Wormtail, causing Voldemort to be dropped on the ground in pain.

He looks directly at Harry and smiles. Suddenly, he begins speaking in Parsletounge, which only Harry is able to understand.

"Nagini! Come to me! Kill them all!" Voldemort commands. Suddenly there is a hissing sound, and Nagini appears behind all of them.

Fudge and McGonogall take Harry and pull him behind them. Moody and Dumbledore begin to fling spells at Nagini left and right, who appears to either dodge them or become unfazed by them.

"Vipera Evanesca!"

"Confringo!"

Finally, Moody uses the last resort. "Avada Kedavra!" Moody shouts as the green light hits Nagini, apparently killing her.,

Voldemort clenches almost in pain, as if something inside him died.

Dumbledore walks over to Harry and says, "There is another reason I brought you here, Harry."

Harry is then walks over to Voldemort's temporary body, fighting through the pain his scar is giving him.

"I will never truly be gone, Harry." Voldemort taunts to Harry.

"A problem we'll figure out another time." Harry says to Voldemort

Numbuh.

Harry then grabs Voldemort's face. This causes Voldemort to wince and scream in excruciating pain until he collapses into dust. His soul appears to fly away into the night sky. Harry then begins to feel far less pain in his head

"Are you okay, Mr. Potter?" McGonogall asks.

"Better now, Professor." Harry answers.

"Well, What now Albus?" Fudge asks.

"I think the first priority is getting back to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter deserves to fully celebrate his victory with his friends. We should also bring Mr. Pettigrew, I think the dementors would want to see him along with Mr. Crouch." Dumbledore says.

"Quite right." Fudge says in agreement.

Moody grabs hold of the restrained Wormtail. Every touches to the cup and are transported out of that graveyard, likely to never return.

End of Part 7. Part 8 will be up soon. The story will be over soon, just have to think of an ending. Please read and review. Did that graveyard fight go down the way you thought it would.


	8. What Do We Do With Him?

Part 8: What Do We Do With Him?

The six of the return to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore turns to Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you have done us all proud. In the meantime, you should celebrate with your friends. I believe everyone may either be in the common rooms or in the Great Hall. I imagine Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley will want to celebrate with you. I'm not going to bother telling you not to tell them, I imagine you'll tell them what happened regardless." Dumbledore tells Harry, who smirks at Dumbledore's comment.

"Thank you, sir." Harry says, happy to finally be able to celebrate his victory.

"Well, What to do we do with HIM, Albus?" Fudge asks turning his attention to Fudge.

"I think it best he be tried for the crimes of Sirius Black. We'll have to find a way to contact him. Let him know he is a free man, not a fugitive." Dumbledore suggests.

"Quite right, I'll summon for the Aurors to arrest him AND Crouch. I think I've changed my mind about the dementors." Fudge says before sending an owl to the Ministry.

End of Part 8. I know it's a short chapter, but this gives me time think about the next chapter. The next chapter will be Harry celebrating with his friends and explaining to them what happened, as Dumbledore predicted.


	9. What Happened Harry?

Part 9: What Happened Harry?

Harry walks into the Great Hall, where is net by Gryffindor House, Cedric, Krum, Fleur, and. Ho Chang. Ron and Hermione are the first to hug him.

"Harry!" Hermione says, practically squeezing him.

"Ow, Hermione." Harry says.

"Sorry" Hermione says letting go of him.

"What happened, Harry? What took you so long?" Ron asks.

"Well, we found out who put my name in the goblet." Harry answers.

"Who was it mate?" Rob asks.

"Barty Crouch, Jr." Harry answers, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Cho in a state of shock.

"I thought he was in Azkaban." Ron responds in disbelief.

"Apparently not. It turns out he was disguising himself as Moody this whole time. He's the reason we ended up in a graveyard. Harry warned me that the graveyard was a bad place. We fled before anything bad could happen." Cedric chimes in.

"Graveyard? Why would you end up in a graveyard?" Cho asks him.

"The cup was a portkey. It was all a trap, a plan by Voldemort." Harry explains, shocking Cho that he would say his name.

"What was the plan by, You Know Who?" Cho asks.

"Resurrection. Luckily, we got rid of him. And arrested his accomplices." Harry explains.

"Got rid of him? How?" Cedric asks Harry.

"After Dumbledore let you go celebrate, we went back to the graveyard to take care of Voldemort. He's gone." Harry says.

"So that's why Dumbledore wanted me to stay quiet. He wanted everything to go smoothly first before we could talk about it." Cedric deduces.

"Exactly." Harry confirms.

"Bloody hell that's bonkers." Ron says flabbergasted

"I think bonkers bonkers is a bit of an understatement, Ronald." Hermione quips, causing Ron to smirk at her.

"I don't think I said thank you before, but thank you Harry. You saved my life, I'm grateful to have a friend like you." Cedric says giving Harry a hug.

"Thank you Cedric. But honestly, I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this. I think that had it played out differently, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Harry says.

"Don't beat yourself up Harry. Had you known what was going to happen, I doubt that I'd even be champion along side you." Cedric says comfortingly.

Suddenly Amos Diggory and his wife show up to greet their son.

"What's been goin' on chap? Where did you disappear to?" Amos asks Cedric.

"A long story story, I'll explain later." Cedric answers.

"And who's this lovely young woman?" Mrs. Diggory asks looking at Cho.

"Oh, uh mom and dad, this my girlfriend, Cho Chang." Cedric introduces.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Cho says, shaking both of his parents' hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Chang." Amos says.

As the Diggory's walk away with Cedric and Cho, Cedric turns back around.

"Harry, I'll talk to you later mate." Cedric waves goodbye.

"Yeah definitely." Harry waves back.

Harry then turns back to Ron and Hermione.

"There's more good news. But let's head back to the common room. More private." Harry suggests. The two of them nod in agreement, and head up to Gryffindor Tower.

End of Part 9. Please read and review. Only two parts left in the story. I love the idea of the Diggorys seeing their son with his girlfriend. It seems so real. Tell me what you think I'm going to write next.


	10. They Got Him Sirius

Part 10: They Got Him Sirius

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrive back at Gryffindor Tower to continue their discussion.

"They got Wormtail, he's being sent to Azkaban. I think with Crouch, I'm not completely sure about that." Harry says, while Ron and Hermione look at him with surprise.

"So that means Sirius is gonna be pardoned, right? I mean now the Minister even knows, that's good. They might even give him Wormtail's Order of Merlin." Ron says.

"Yeah, that's very likely to happen." Harry responds.

"If I were you, I'd write him and let him know. I don't think he'd appreciate seeing Ministry at his doorstep without knowing why." Hermione suggests.

"Way ahead of you, Hermione." Harry responds.

He writes a letter, puts in an envelope, opens a window and sends Hedwig out the window with it.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I won the tournament, but that's not all. They got him Sirius. Wormtail is in Ministry custody as we speak. We uncovered that Barry Crouch, Jr put my name in the Goblet of Fire. They were working on a scheme to resurrect Voldemort. I'll explain that later. The point is you won't have love in secrecy anymore, you're a free man._

_Hope you're doing well,_

_Harry_

End of Part 10. Please read and review. Almost finished with the story. I appreciate all the love that you guys have been giving it. I'm working on another story after this is finished.


	11. End of the Year

Part 11: End of the Year

Everyone is waving goodbye to the Dumstrang and Beauxbatons students. Hermione has convinced Viktor Krum to Ron. Making Ron all giddy inside. Fleur and her younger sister give both Ron and Harry kisses in the cheek, still grateful that they helped her during the second task. Hagrid says his farewell to Madame Maxine. Cho and Cedric walk up to Harry arm in arm.

"Congratulations, Cedric. What will you be doing now that you've graduated?" Harry says, shaking hands with Cedric.

"I got a job in my Dad's department at the Ministry." Cedric answers.

"That's great, mate. We'll have to stay in touch." Harry says.

"Thanks man. I will." Cedric says.

Behind him, Draco Malfoy holds up a badge. It says "Cedric Diggory, Real Hogwarts Champion." It then turns to "Potter is a Cheater." He pushes past Harry.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco snaps.

Harry and Cedric look at each other and smirk. Cedric holds out his wand and suddenly the badge catches fire. Draco brushes it off himself, while also wiping the flames off his robes.

Harry and Cedric laugh and hug before Cedric leaves with Cho.

Harry then walks over to Ron and Hermione before the trio get on the train to go home for the summer.

End of Part 11 and end of the story. Thank you for all the love you have given it. I am planning another Harry Potter story, not all alternate history one (Quite yet.) If you would like to read more chapter stories of mine, read "The Thorns in Our Side." Goodbye for now.


End file.
